1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is a system for automation of a warehouse employing a mobile robotic frame and a power transfer system. The combination comprises an improved automated storage and retrieval system.
2. Background of the Invention
In various embodiments, the invention provides a solution for automating a storage location which includes non-powered shelves. The storage location can be any job site with an inventory, such as a fulfillment center, a warehouse, or a distribution center.
In one embodiment, the invention comprises a mobile robot, which moves containers from one or more mobile frames. The frames include lifting devices and gripping devices to move containers to and from warehouse shelves. Each shelf includes a passive container movement system which is actuated by a robotic arm attached to the mobile frame. The robotic arm works in cooperation with a gripping device, also located on the mobile frame.
Traditionally, warehouse automation systems required large mobile robotic components which could not be deployed even if the initial warehouse design or infrastructure did not account for robotic components.
A need exists in the art for a system that allows for adding of a relatively low-cost robotic solution to a warehouse having passive shelving units.